Final Hill
by Reina Lotus
Summary: A visita a Galbadia correu mal mas as coisas ainda vão piorar. Ao sair da cidade, a maior surpresa das suas vidas acontece... e não é nada boa. Bem vindos a Silent Hill, Squall e Rinoa!
1. Um casal em Silent Hill

**Final Hill**

**Capítulo 1: Um casal em Silent Hill**

**�**

- Talvez não tenha sido boa ideia vir falar com o teu pai, afinal.

Squall parou no jardim da mansão em Galbadia. Rinoa, envergando nesse dia o seu novo uniforme de combate azul e negro (como gostava de chamar), o qual imitava os uniformes oficiais dos SeeD, colocou as mãos na cintura e abanou a cabeça.

- Um dia ele terá que aceitar que vamos casar-nos. Olha para nós: maiores de idade e independentes. Trabalhamos ambos como SeeD e...

- Ainda estou para perceber porque te deixam vir nos nossos grupos. Os tempos estão muito mais calmos do que quando nos conhecemos mas ainda assim...

- Bons tempos...

- O quê! Estivemos � beira da morte várias vezes e mais um pouco e tu estavas selada naquela coisa...

Rinoa riu.

- Graças a tudo isso nos conhecemos e temos uma ligação forte e inquebrável. Além disso, mudaste para melhor.

- Como quiseres.

Squall já estava claramente amuado. Tinha vindo para Galbadia conversar com o pai da Rinoa pois já tinham marcado a data do casamento. Evidentemente, praticamente foram postos na rua. Rinoa não conseguira estabelecer novamente uma relação amigável com o pai e tinham discutido, não deixando praticamente Squall abrir a boca.

- Vamos mas é voltar para o Garden e ver se já há alguma missão � nossa espera. – decidiu o jovem, ainda zangado.

- É o melhor.

Mal saíram de Galbadia, conduzindo o carro alugado, viram-se envoltos numa grande escuridão.

- O que é isto? – perguntou Rinoa, assustada.

- Não sei, era suposto estar luz ainda, são apenas três da tarde!

- É melhor parares, não vás atropelar alguém. Se calhar, alguém inventou uma bomba de escuridão para atacar a cidade!

Squall evitou rir a custo.

- Rinoa, ninguém...

- Cuidado!

O grito de Rinoa precedeu uma travagem brusca. O casal ficou colado aos assentos, respirando ofegantes pelo susto. Uma estrada tinha aparecido do nada e Squall quase atropelara uma criança. Squall acabou por sair do carro e foi verificar se tinha batido... mas a menina não estava em parte alguma. E aquela estrada escura passava junto a uma montanha... Que raios se estava a passar? Aquilo não eram os planaltos de Galbadia! Rinoa saiu do carro.

- Squall? – chamou – Parece-me que o carro está avariado. Não me digas que...

- Não vejo ninguém. Seria impressão nossa. E o mais estranho, é que não sei onde estamos.

Rinoa começou a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto Squall verificava o motor.

- Está derretido. Que coisa bizarra. Será obra de uma bruxa?

- Acabámos com essa história há anos!

- Temos que ir a pé até encontrarmos uma cidade, uma casa, o que seja.

Squall tinha que manter a calma pelos dois. Rinoa equipou a sua arma de estimação, lamentando não ter o seu cão por perto (deixara-o no Garden, pois Angelo já estava pouco dado a aventuras). Squall pegou na sua espada, colocou o estojo das balas � cintura e empunhou uma lanterna.

- Tens tudo, Rinoa?

- Sim.

- Então, vamos.

Deram as mãos e começaram a caminhada.

- Uma tabuleta! – apontou Rinoa.

Squall usou a lanterna para ler as letras.

- Silent Hill... Não conheço. E não sei porquê, não estou a gostar nada disto.

A escuridão começava a desaparecer. E com o raiar de um sol encoberto, o nevoeiro espesso mal os deixou ver uma cidade... Uma cidade deserta e silenciosa, nada parecida ao que conheciam.

- Rinoa... Não me largues a mão.

- Alguma vez! Estou morta de medo!

- Algo me diz que estamos em graves sarilhos...�


	2. O perigo desconhecido

Final Hill O perigo desconhecido

As lanternas mal serviam para distinguir alguma coisa entre o nevoeiro. Sabiam estar numa rua de uma cidade estranha, pois atreveram-se a alcançar rapidamente o passeio. Havia automóveis estacionados e ouvia-se um cão ladrar ali perto. De pessoas, nem sinal.

- Que sítio horrível! – estremeceu Rinoa, apagando a lanterna para poder guardá-la e agarrar-se ao braço de Squall.

- Vamos seguir o ladrar do cão.

- Tens razão, onde há cão há dono com um pouco de sorte.

Avançaram lentamente, seguindo o ladrar. Entraram no jardim de uma casa e ouviram rosnar. A casota estava vazia e a corrente partida. Rinoa sempre foi uma optimista com os cães e voltou-se disposta a fazer amizade com este fugitivo. Deparou-se com algo horrível que a fez soltar um grito. Squall apressou-se a colocar-se à frente dela: o cão em questão era do tamanho do Angelo, mas não tinha pêlo, praticamente a pele estava quase descaída, parecia um esqueleto com carne pendurada nos ossos. Os olhos eram vermelhos e tinha dentes afiados e uma língua maior que o normal.

- Não é um cão, é um monstro. – observou Squall, com a tranquilidade do costume – Pega na lanterna, dou cabo dele com...

Algo bateu no cão e sangue espirrou. Rinoa gritou mais uma vez e cobriu a cara. O cão ainda se voltou contra o atacante, mas levou mais uma pancada e acabou no chão, a desfazer-se numa poça de sangue e carne putrefacta.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou Squall, desejando que fosse um ser humano.

Era de facto um homem de aspecto comum. Transportava um cano, com o qual abatera o estranho animal. No blusão, usava uma lanterna acesa.

- Um casal de seres normais aqui em Silent Hill? Que vos trouxe cá?

- Viemos parar aqui sabe-se lá como. – apressou-se a responder Rinoa.

- Vim tentar encontrar a minha esposa. Este sítio é demasiado perigoso, se não têm assunto nenhum a tratar aqui, deveriam ir-se embora.

- Nós queríamos ir, mas o carro está avariado. – explicou Squall.

- Tenta pôr um destes a funcionar mas desapareçam!

Dito isto, James afastou-se, com um ar mais triste que irado apesar do tom de voz.

- Quer proteger-nos... – observou Rinoa – Que fará a esposa dele num sítio como este? Teria sido raptada?

- Devem ter sido arrastados como nós. – supôs Squall – Vamos tentar a carrinha que está estacionada aqui perto.

- Sim.

Não chegaram a aproximar-se muito da carrinha em questão. Debaixo dela saiu uma criatura de aspecto quase humano, embora não tivesse cabeça nem braços. Rinoa abraçou-se a Squall de tal maneira que ele não conseguiu atacar com a espada. O pobre teve que limitar-se a usar a magia Firaga, a qual serviu para derreter o monstro. O cheiro a queimado invadiu as narinas de ambos. Rinoa largou-o e murmurou um pedido de desculpas.

- Temos que ser corajosos. – asseverou Squall – A ver se te lembras do que é enfrentar monstros. Passámos por muito pior, lembras-te?

- Serei corajosa! – exclamou Rinoa, com ar determinado.

- Acho bem.

Squall verificou a carrinha. Não havia volante e o motor estava derretido.

- É melhor irmos a pé para a estrada à saída da cidade. Talvez assim consigamos abandonar esta dimensão ou seja lá o que for.

- Vamos tentar.

Ouviram um grito.

- É a voz de um homem. – observou Rinoa.

- Será James?

Squall ia começar a correr mas deteve-se. Pegou na mão de Rinoa.

- Não vamos separar-nos dê lá por onde der, ouviste?

Rinoa sorriu, feliz.

- Claro!

Rinoa atrasaria o salvamento mas Squall não estava disposto a perder-se dela naquele lugar. Embrenharam-se assim ainda mais em Silent Hill. No final daquela rua e sem possibilidades de encontrarem James pois após aquele grito a cidade mergulhara novamente no silêncio, Squall ia confessar os seus pensamentos obscuros, quando Rinoa apontou para o chão.

- Um rádio e uma lanterna... E sangue!

- James... Deve estar...

O rádio começou a emitir sinal. Squall tentou regulá-lo mas só se ouvia uma estática forte.

- Squall! – gritou Rinoa, agarrando-se fortemente ao seu braço – Olha!

Squall quase deixou cair o rádio. Estavam rodeados de dezenas de criaturas humanóides cada qual mais estranha que a outra!

- Como vamos sobreviver a isto? – pensou Squall – Superamos a Ultimecia e vamos morrer numa cidade desconhecida, à qual viemos parar sem qualquer objectivo?


	3. A casa fechada

**Final Hill**

**A casa fechada**

As criaturas avançavam perigosamente. Squall sabia que, apenas com a espada não poderia fazer nada contra tantos adversários e, além disso, proteger Rinoa. Entregou o rádio a Rinoa e gritou:

- Ifrit!

Felizmente, os Guardian Force pareciam resultar naquele lugar desconhecido. Ifrit conseguiu carbonizar todas as criaturas. Só que, em vez de desaparecer, foi-se embora rua acima. Squall e Rinoa nunca tinham visto tal coisa e seguiram-no. Depararam-se com uma grande mansão. Ifrit lançou novamente o seu ataque de fogo e derrubou o portão e só então desapareceu.

- Por algum motivo ele trouxe-nos até esta mansão. – observou Squall – O rádio... está silencioso.

Rinoa tentou regulá-lo também, em vão. Squall visionou a criança que quase atropelara na estrada numa das janelas do primeiro andar da casa, rindo dele e desaparecendo em seguida por trás de uma cortina preta.

- Temos que entrar.

- Squall, o rádio não tem pilhas! Como é que...?

- Por agora, não procuremos explicações para isto. Vem.

Tal como esperava, a porta da dita mansão estava trancada. E não se conseguia ver nada do interior pelas janelas. Estavam tão sujas... e ainda por cima, os cortinados eram pretos.

- O rádio está a emitir uma ligeira estática.

- Suponho que haja uma criatura algures. Vamos pelas traseiras.

Pelo caminho, Squall eliminou com a sua espada dois cães. A porta das traseiras também estava trancada. Rinoa sentiu-se desesperada.

- Ifrit partiu os portões, há qualquer coisa nesta casa, mas como vamos entrar? Procuramos uma chave?

Mal acabou de falar a porta caiu. Squall derrubara-a com dois embates do seu corpo.

- Tenho lá paciência eu para procurar chaves.

Rinoa abanou a cabeça e entraram naquilo que parecia ser uma cozinha. A estática dentro daquela casa era muito forte. O forno abriu-se e saltou um bicho parecido a uma aranha. Squall não esteve por meias medidas e cravou-lhe a espada, espirrando sangue para todo o lado.

- Temos que ir para o primeiro andar.

A porta da cozinha também estava trancada e Squall derrubou-a. Mais duas criaturas humanóides foram mortas por ele. A sala estava escura e cheirava a mofo. Squall distinguiu a escadaria que levava ao primeiro andar. Rinoa gritou.

- Que foi agora?

Estava ali um homem, ou fosse lá o que fosse, arrastava uma enorme espada pelo chão e tinha...

- Uma cabeça de pirâmide!! – gritou Rinoa, correndo logo escada acima.

Squall também não pensou duas vezes e seguiu-a. Abraçou-se a Rinoa no corredor e olharam para baixo. A escada tinha desaparecido... e nem sinal da cabeça de pirâmide lá embaixo.

- Tenho que acabar com isto. – resmungou Squall.

Ouviram um riso de criança. Ao fundo do corredor, à sua esquerda, uma menina muito suja de longos cabelos pretos enfiou-se num dos quartos. Squall e Rinoa seguiram-na... a porta fechou-se e desapareceu, a janela que dava para a rua também. Se já não bastava o ruído da estática, agora juntavam-se sirenes de evacuação bem altas. Não havia saída daquele cubículo vazio, cujas paredes e chão começavam a encher-se de sangue perante as fracas luzes das lanternas agora acesas nas mãos de ambos. De repente fez-se silêncio... E Squall e Rinoa estavam agora sozinhos, presos numa divisão sem saída, repleta de sangue. Squall olhou para o tecto e viu lá desenhado um misterioso pentagrama invertido em sangue, com a cabeça de um bode no meio.

- Não vou morrer aqui! Encontrarei um meio de fugirmos! – garantiu a Rinoa, que chorava copiosamente.

- Confio em ti, Squall! Mas como pensas sair desta sala?

- Garanto-te que não ficaremos aqui muito tempo. Alguém não humano quer as nossas cabeças... Como irá consegui-las se estivermos aqui? Alguém se diverte com a nossa dor, os nossos sustos... Pagará bem caro, quando o encontrar.

As lanternas apagaram-se.

- Squall? – perguntou Rinoa, abraçada a ele.

Sentiu-o apertá-la contra o seu peito.

- Não nos separemos agora. Se não nos perdemos um do outro na batalha contra a Ultimécia... também superaremos isto.

Fecharam os olhos, preparados para o pior. De súbito, sentiram o chão desaparecer sob os seus pés. Caíram sabe-se lá onde. Rinoa, incapaz de mover-se, distinguiu Squall a levantar-se lentamente. Squall empunhou a espada. A queda foi horrível e tinha a certeza que partira uma perna. Mas perante ele estava a menina suja, acompanhada pela criatura com cabeça de pirâmide, numa sala só um pouco maior do que a outra. A menina riu e apontou para eles, gritando a seguinte ordem:

- Mata-os!


	4. Adeus, Silent Hill

**Final Hill**

**Adeus, Silent Hill**

Squall não hesitou em atacar a criatura com cabeça de pirâmide. Estava em jogo a sua vida e a de Rinoa, mais uma vez. A perna doía-lhe e não conseguia combater direito. Rinoa sentou-se, sentido dores no braço direito e nas costas. A criança ria às gargalhadas. Squall acabou por cair de joelhos perante um forte empurrão da cabeça de pirâmide. Esquivou-se dificilmente de um golpe da enorme espada do adversário e invocou a Guardian Force Bahamut. O dragão surgiu e arrasou tudo. Squall e Rinoa ficaram cegos por momentos. Quando conseguiram vislumbrar alguma coisa, estavam num vazio negro. A cabeça de pirâmide tinha desaparecido… A criança continuava ali, sem metade do corpo. Rinoa estava horrorizada. Squall tentou levantar-se mas não conseguiu manter-se em pé. Gritou:

- Que querem de nós afinal?

- Este é o universo alternativo para aqueles que procuram expiar os seus pecados. Outros como vocês andam perdidos em Silent Hill, no que acreditam ser uma cidade verdadeira onde existem as respostas para as suas vidas sem sentido.

- Não me lembro de pecados nem de andar perdida! – gritou Rinoa.

- Enfrentem os vossos medos em Silent Hill!

A criança transformou-se na aparição misteriosa de Ultimecia, alguém que desejavam nunca mais voltar a ver nas suas vidas.

- Somos só dois contra ela, como vamos ganhar? – interrogou-se Squall, colocando-se em pé.

Rinoa levantou-se e foi agarrar-se à mão dele.

- Não vás desistir agora! Vamos dar cabo dela e abandonar este maldito lugar. Vamos casar-nos em breve no Balamb Garden, temos todos os nossos amigos convidados… O meu pai receberá um convite formal da mesma… Não vou continuar zangada com ele. É algo que não vale a pena.

- E eu… Eu convidarei Laguna e os amigos apesar de…

Ultimecia, falsa ou verdadeira, começava a iniciar a sua rajada de ataques. Rinoa executou as magias de protecção necessárias. Chamaram as Guardian Forces que estavam consigo, executaram as magias que tinham ao seu alcance e procuraram também executar ataques físicos. A exaustão e as dores não eliminaram a vontade de sobreviver. Ultimecia foi derrotada e sumiu no vazio. Rinoa caiu no chão, muito fraca. Squall, não muito melhor do que ela, arrastou-se até ela e abraçou-a.

- Está tudo negro à nossa volta, mas ao menos estamos juntos.

- Sim, como sempre. Nunca nos vamos separar.

- Silent Hill é um local para expiar os pecados, para encontrar respostas a vidas sem sentido… No nosso caso, não foi nada disso. Foi um teste à nossa perseverança, aos nossos medos. Odeio este lugar.

Rinoa sorriu. Perdidos num vazio negro mas juntos, nem queriam pensar como iam regressar a casa tão feridos e sem rumo num lugar desconhecido. Acabaram por adormecer, de cansados que estavam.

Squall abriu os olhos e viu um tecto branco. Levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com a perna engessada e pendurada. Uma enfermeira aproximou-se dele e perguntou:

- Sente-se melhor?

- Onde estou? Rinoa?!

- Calma, a sua noiva está na cama ao lado.

Squall olhou para o lado e verificou que era a verdade. Rinoa tinha um braço engessado e dormia com ar sereno.

- Onde estamos? Como viemos parar aqui?

- Este hospital é em Galbadia, vocês tiveram um acidente de automóvel junto à linha do comboio. Estão a dormir há uma semana.

- Quê? Então foi um pesadelo?

A enfermeira saiu. Rinoa abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele.

- Também perguntei o mesmo, acordei há umas horas.

- Silent Hill…

- Aconteceu, não sei como, enquanto estávamos à beira da morte. É claro que ninguém vai acreditar que passámos juntos por um lugar estranho que não existe.

- É melhor não falarmos sobre isso a ninguém.

- Concordo.

Squall estendeu a mão para segurar a dela mas… a mão direita de Rinoa era a que estava engessada. Riram. O pai dela entrou.

- Irei ao casamento, já que tenho que engolir mais esse capricho da minha filha…

- Não é capricho, é amor, pai.

- Como queiras… Espero que não a faças chorar, rapaz.

- Não, nunca.

O casal estava determinado a resistir a tudo, já que tinham passado por tanto e sobrevivido. Ao menos para todos, tinham estado à beira da morte por causa de um mero acidente de automóvel. Para Squall e Rinoa, a verdade era um segredo bem mantido: a visita indesejada mas felizmente bem sucedida a Silent Hill!


End file.
